


Кто-то другой

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Миди от R до NC-17 [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: У Лекса с детства есть истинная пара, просто он не знает, что это за человек. А у криптонцев истинных пар не бывает... или все-таки нет?





	Кто-то другой

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate!AU и отчасти оборотни!AU, если встречаешь истинную пару, то у тебя появляется вторая форма: животное, птица или рептилия, вы оба можете превращаться по желанию, но, если находитесь вдали друг от друга, то теряете контроль над второй формой.

Лекс обратился в первую их встречу.

Кларк только успел вытащить его из воды на берег, как по телу Лекса прошла судорога. Пальцы рук стали меняться, большой потащило куда-то вверх, к локтю, из-под кожи лица проступили бугры, безволосый череп начал удлиняться… Кларк отступил на шаг. Он видел обращения раньше, когда отец скидывал одежду и, уже в собачьем облике, бежал сгонять стадо. Видел, вместе с другими одноклассниками, через приоткрытую дверь, как их учительница математики становится птицей: вот она стояла, сжимая в руке телефон, и вот — он упал на пол, вместе с платьем, а из ворота выскользнул комок серо-коричневых перьев и вылетел в ближайшее открытое окно — ей сказали, что ее муж в больнице, и она торопилась к нему.

Но все эти обращения были мгновенными, легкими и естественными. Человек был собой, а потом — в мгновение ока становился птицей или животным.

Только с Лексом, лежащим на песке в тот день, происходило что-то другое. Обращение дошло до половины: руки покрылись желтой шерстью, почти превратившись в лапы, грудная клетка вытянулась, ноги изогнулись под странным углом, но дальше его тело не поменялось, а вернулось в человеческую форму, и он закашлялся, выплевывая воду.

В тот же вечер Кларк решил спросить у родителей, что это могло означать:

— Бывает такое, что человек не может принять вторую форму, хотя она у него есть?

Дело было за ужином, папа вскинулся и не донес до рта вилку.

— Милый, у тебя появилась вторая форма? — с тревогой спросила мама. — Рановато, но ты же у нас необычный… не пугайся, пожалуйста.

Кларк отрицательно помотал головой.

— Не у меня, — сказал он, — помните, я спас сегодня того парня. Лекса Лютора?

Папа скривился, он уже успел высказать все, что думает о богатых мальчишках, которые покупают спортивные машины и гоняют так, будто правила написаны не для них.

— Он будто бы начал превращаться, а потом опять стал человеком, еще до того, как я позвонил 911, — Кларк задумался, — и, кажется, Лексу было больно.

Папа с мамой переглянулись.

— Ты же знаешь, что вторая форма появляется, если ты встречаешь свою истинную половинку, правда? — уточнила мама.

Кларк кивнул: конечно, он об этом знал. Об этом все знали с раннего детства. Такое случалось во всех сказках: принц и принцесса видели друг друга и, превратившись в зверей, бежали вместе через лесную чащу, Питер Пэн и Венди не сразу поняли, что они половинки друг друга, но потом Венди стала тигрицей, когда защищала Питера от Капитана Крюка, а сам Питер обратился дельфином, упав в морскую воду… Да что там, во многих фильмах упоминали вторые формы, только обращение показывали редко: истинные пары встречались в реальности не так часто, как в сказках, актеры, даже если она у них была, зачастую отказывались ее показывать на съемках, а работать с настоящими животными хотели далеко не все режиссеры.

— Дело в том, что в паре не всегда все получается сразу, — продолжила мама, — если вы не вместе, особенно долго, или в ссоре, то животная форма не исчезает, но ее становится трудно контролировать.

— Ну или, если… давно не было интима, — пробормотал папа, едва слышно.

— Джонатан! — возмутилась мама.

— Ну что? Ему не пять лет, Марта. Он уже знает про пестики, тычинки, и вообще, коровы каждый год телятся.

— Так значит, Лекс не вместе со своей истинной парой? — спросил Кларк, привлекая внимание родителей.

— Это неудивительно, — буркнул папа, отправляя в рот кусок картошки. — Кто захочет иметь дело с Люторами? Уж лучше всю жизнь пить успокоительное на ночь и не превращаться.

Кларк в тот момент задумался, насколько серьезными должны быть разногласия, чтобы оставить свою истинную пару? Ведь страдать будут оба.

Когда он пришел на следующий день, чтобы узнать, в порядке ли Лекс, тот сам объяснил случившееся на берегу.

— Ты, наверное, испугался, когда я начал превращаться? — спросил он, откладывая шпагу: Кларк пришел посреди его тренировки.

— Я… скорее заволновался, — ответил Кларк.

Лекс взмахом руки отпустил свою напарницу по поединку и пошел налить воды из графина.

— Не сомневаюсь, тебе любопытно, хотя из вежливости ты и не спросишь, — начал Лекс, — потому отвечу сразу, у меня с шестнадцати лет есть вторая форма, но истинной пары нет. Скорее всего, мы повстречались в детстве, еще до того, как человек в принципе сможет обратиться. Так что где-то есть еще одна… ну или один несчастный, не понимающий, с кем он должен быть.

Кларк набрал воздуха, собираясь сказать, что это ужасно, но засомневался, стоит ли. Они не настолько хорошо друг друга знали, да и вдруг бы это обидело Лекса.

— Ты пытался найти этого человека? — спросил Кларк вместо этого.

— У меня была пара догадок, но ни одна из них не подтвердилась, — ответил Лекс, а потом, поставив стакан, подошел к Кларку и добавил: — Только не смей меня жалеть, истинная пара — это не самое главное в жизни.

Кларк кивнул, пусть все равно сочувствовал Лексу. И надеялся, что лично его пара, если она существует, будет рядом с ним, а не где-то еще, неизвестно где.

Позже, меньше чем через год, Кларк увидел корабль, на котором прилетел на Землю. И получил доступ к его системам и к информации о Криптоне. Нет, он всегда знал, что отличается от обычных людей, и знал, что Кенты — его приемные родители. И, если подумать, так объяснялись и его сила, и его скорость, и все остальное… но осознать, что он инопланетянин, все равно было довольно-таки сложно.

А еще сложнее оказалось читать среди данных Крепости Одиночества о том, что у криптонцев нет такого понятия, как истинная пара или вторая форма. Его народ не превращался в зверей, птиц или рептилий, встретив любовь своей жизни.

Кларк повторял себе, что многие люди — большая часть населения Земли, так и проводит всю жизнь, не обретя второй формы, и они точно так же влюбляются, заводят семью и детей… но отчего-то было обидно. Казалось, что где-то и в чем-то его обманули.

Прошло несколько лет, в которые произошло слишком многое, в основном из-за того, что начали проявляться последствия метеоритного дождя, который, как теперь знал Кларк, принес на Землю и его собственную капсулу. Времени и желания думать об истинных парах, когда вокруг то и дело появляются люди со сверхспособностями, пытающиеся навредить себе или другим, у Кларка не было. По крайней мере, было не больше, чем у остальных его сверстников, изредка воображавших встречу с единственным или единственной. А потом Лана вернулась из Франции, и вместе с ней приехал Джейсон Тиг.

Кларк не мог понять, почему они так цепляются друг за друга и не нужно ли защитить Лану от него. А потом как-то раз задержался после тренировки и увидел, как по футбольному полю за черно-бурой лисицей гонится английский пойнтер. Прежде чем Кларк успел понять, как животные забрели в школу, они заметили его. Пес встал, закрывая собой лисицу, а та обратилась в растрепанную обнаженную Лану и громко ойкнула, прикрывая грудь.

Джейсон и Лана были истинной парой. И встретились они в Париже. Придумать историю романтичнее было сложно. Единственное, что портило ее сейчас: Джейсон устроился тренером в школу, где все еще училась Лана, пусть и в выпускном классе.

Кларк никогда бы не использовал это против них, но Лекс, у которого были свои счеты с Джейсоном, сообщил директору.

В тот день Кларк и Лекс всерьез поругались.

— Как ты не понимаешь?! — возмущался Кларк. — Они — истинная пара! Они любят друг друга! То, что ты не можешь быть со своей парой, не дает тебе права портить жизнь всем остальным.

Лекс не стал кричать в ответ, просто внимательно посмотрел на него, не вставая из кресла, и спросил:

— Ты же до сих пор влюблен в эту девушку? Так почему ты против меня, Кларк?

— Потому что она и Джейсон предназначены друг другу, — ответил тот, — и пусть они поступают не совсем правильно, но ты — поступаешь намного хуже.

Кларк не мог сказать, что не любит Лану. Что не хочет быть вместе с ней… но, когда он увидел ее вместе с Джейсоном, когда понял, стало легче. Будто натянутая струна внутри него все-таки лопнула, и пусть чувства еще не забылись, но они начали затихать.

— Никогда не понимал, почему вторая форма дает индульгенцию на что угодно, — голос Лекса звучал устало, будто он повторял эти слова не в первый раз, хотя Кларк был уверен: лично он впервые говорил с ним об истинных парах.

— Ты знаешь историю английского короля Эдуарда Второго и его друга детства Пирса Гавестона, графа Корнуолла? — неожиданно спросил Лекс.

— Это тот король-тиран, который был в фильме «Храброе сердце»? — уточнил Кларк.

Лекс усмехнулся, будто услышал какую-то шутку, понятную только ему.

— Да, именно он, — сказал Лекс и принялся рассказывать: — Бароны возмущались тем, что Гавестон фактически правит государством. Они требовали его изгнания и добились бы своего… но Эдуард сообщил, что его друг детства — его истинная пара. И они обратились в оленей прямо перед всеми баронами. Пусть впоследствии это стало причиной мятежа, который устроили сторонники королевы Изабеллы, но Эдуарду и Гавестону было разрешено остаться вместе, уже с полного одобрения общества.

Кларк развел руками.

— Я не понимаю, при чем тут Лана и Джейсон, — честно сказал он. — Или ты хочешь сказать, что Изабелла тут я?

— Нет, Кларк, — Лекс вздохнул, — я хочу сказать, что, не будь Гавестон и Эдуард Второй истинной парой — бароны не приняли бы их отношений. Гавестона изгнали бы, а то и казнили. Брак с Изабеллой не был бы расторгнут. Неважно, было бы правильно это или нет. Мне просто не нравится то, что вторая форма стоит выше любого закона и дает право делать то, что при других обстоятельствах делать нельзя.

— Но ведь ради любви можно делать исключения, — сказал Кларк, прежде чем вспомнил, с кем именно говорит и о том, что вторая форма значит для Лекса: постоянное напоминание о недостижимом.

— В законах не должно быть исключений, Кларк. Ты сам это всегда говоришь, если забыл, — Лекс наконец-то поднялся из кресла и встал с Кларком лицом к лицу.

Они стояли близко. Слишком близко. Лицо Лекса подрагивало, не то от возмущения, не то из-за неконтролируемого превращения. У него редко случались приступы, на памяти Кларка — всего раз, после психиатрической клиники, куда Лекса отправил отец, но ссора могла случайно его спровоцировать.

Кларк, неожиданно для самого себя, качнулся вперед и, положив ладони на плечи Лекса, поцеловал его. Будто сейчас это было самым естественным и единственно возможным поступком.

И, самое худшее, замерев на секунду, Лекс ответил.

«Что я творю?» — спросил себя Кларк, поспешно отстраняясь. Он выдавил что-то невнятное о том, что Лекс неправ и причинил боль Лане, и сбежал, едва не срываясь на суперскорость.

Когда Кларк пытался понять, зачем он это сделал, зачем поцеловал Лекса, он не мог отыскать ответа. Нет, конечно, они были близки. Они дружили не первый год, они знали друг о друге такое, чего не знал никто другой, пусть Кларк до сих пор не раскрыл свой секрет и не был уверен, стоит ли. Но у них была тысяча других моментов, в которые поцелуй не казался бы настолько неуместным.

Но с того дня и еще около месяца они с Лексом не говорили и вовсе избегали друг друга. Было неловко и из-за поцелуя, и из-за той ссоры, тем более что Кларк не собирался менять своего мнения.

А потом раскрылось то, что Лана была нужна семье Джейсона для того, чтобы вернуть древний магический артефакт. И, истинная пара или нет, но для него и его матери чувства Ланы и ее жизнь не имели значения.

Кларк сидел, обнимая рыдающею Лану, и вспоминал о том, как Джейсон едва не убил обоих Люторов. Вспоминал, как он ворвался в дом Кларка, угрожая оружием его родителям, и пытался понять: как такое могло произойти? Почему это вообще произошло?

— Почему? — эхом его мыслей прошептала Лана.

— Истинная пара — это еще не все, — ответил ей Кларк, вспоминая слова Лекса.

— Наверное, я проклята, — прошептала Лана, и Кларк не знал, что ей ответить.

Он думал о том, что есть в этом вселенская несправедливость: встретить того, кто должен быть с тобой всю жизнь, и потерять его так быстро. И еще о том, что никогда не сможет до конца понять боль Ланы, потому что у криптонцев не бывает истинных пар, не бывает того чувства единения со своим внутренним «я», о котором говорят и пишут все, кому довелось его испытать. «Может, это и к лучшему», — решил Кларк.

Лана доверчиво жалась к нему, цеплялась за его рубашку, и Кларк с удивлением понял еще и то, что не чувствует к ней ничего большего, чем сочувствие. Ее близость не беспокоила его так же, как всего пару лет назад, и дело было вовсе не в том, что он умышленно берег ее чувства или думал о неуместности влечения… нет, просто изменилась не то сама Лана, не то отношение к ней.

«Просто — она чья-то чужая истинная пара, — подумал Кларк, утешающе гладя ее по волосам, — не моя».

— Знаешь, это глупо, — тихо-тихо сказала Лана, — но больше всего я буду скучать по второй форме. Лисицы чувствуют столько запахов и слышат намного больше, чем люди. Представь, мы могли бы сидеть здесь, в амбаре, и я бы слышала, о чем говорят твои родители или моя тетя у нас дома.

— Фантастика, — ответил Кларк, непроизвольно прислушиваясь и различая и своих отца с матерью, и тетю Ланы, которая как раз говорила с подругой по телефону.

На следующий день Кларк все-таки пошел к Лексу. Ночью он решил, что тянуть смысла нет, хотя какое-то трусливое чувство внутри и уговаривало его не идти, сохранять дистанцию, ждать, вдруг не придется делать первый шаг самому. Но, в конце концов, это он ошибался насчет Джейсона, а Лекс был прав. Да и за прошедший месяц Кларк успел соскучиться даже больше, чем готов был признать.

Он согласился с ним встретиться, но не в кабинете, как обычно, а в небольшом парке, который был разбит при особняке.

— Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то доложил моему отцу об этом разговоре, и не хочу рисковать, если он опять успел расставить жучки в доме, — так Лекс объяснил, почему он предпочел парк.

— Чтобы один из Кентов признал свою неправоту, — протянул Лекс в ответ на сбивчивые объяснения. — Да… звезды явно выстроились в особо удачную комбинацию.

— Лекс…— начал Кларк, собираясь повторить, что ему очень жаль, но Лекс только покачал головой.

— Ты всегда видишь в людях лучшее, — сказал он, — потому я даже не удивился, когда ты отказался видеть в Джейсоне Тиге маньяка, одержимого смутными ценностями своей семьи.

Пахло прелой листвой, над их головами чирикали птицы, словно вели сложные беседы друг с другом. Кларк слышал за этим щебетом и то, как размеренно бьется сердце Лекса: тот не врал и не пытался в чем-то убедить Кларка, он действительно верил в свои слова.

— Прости, что избегал тебя эти недели, — сказал Кларк.

— Целый месяц, — Лекс коротко улыбнулся, — я так понимаю, это было не из-за Джейсона. А из-за поцелуя.

Кларк не мог смотреть на Лекса, просто не мог.

— Я сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, — сказал Кларк. — Извини еще и за это...

— Не уверен, что тут стоит извиняться именно тебе. Или вообще стоит извиняться.

— В чем дело? — Кларк чувствовал напряжение в его голосе и все-таки посмотрел Лексу в лицо.

— Когда случился первый метеоритный дождь, я был в Смолвиле, — сказал тот.

Кларк кивнул.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, неосознанно лохматя себе волосы, — тогда ты и…

— Да, тогда я облысел, — насмешливо ответил Лекс, и Кларк опустил руку, — но еще тогда я встретил твоих родителей и тебя, Кларк.

Он пристально смотрел на него, будто ожидая ответа.

— На что ты намекаешь? — спросил Кларк.

Лекс насмешливо фыркнул, необидно, словно просто смеялся над какой-то их собственной шуткой.

— Кларк, истинные пары формируются в детстве, только если проводить достаточно времени вместе, или если случается серьезный эмоциональный всплеск. Никто из моих близких друзей детства не оказался моей истинной парой.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я — твоя истинная пара? — осторожно спросил Кларк. — Я тогда был младенцем.

— А я — ребенком, — согласился Лекс, — но у детей не бывает второй формы, она появляется только у взрослых. Как только она смогла появиться — она появилась.

«Когда Лексу было шестнадцать», — вспомнил Кларк.

— С моего приезда в Смолвиль, с тех пор как я начал дружить с тобой, — Лекс протянул руку, будто собирался положить ладонь ему на плечо, но остановился, так этого и не сделав. — Я намного лучше контролирую свои изменения. Я еще никогда не обращался полностью, но мне не нужны успокоительные. И приступы стали реже. Думаю, это связано с тобой.

— Я еще не превращался, — быстро сказал Кларк.

— Возможно, нужно подождать несколько лет, — предположил Лекс.

— И что будем делать? Ждать, вдруг я превращусь? — спросил Кларк.

Лекс неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Как ты знаешь, я не верю в истинные пары, но в любом случае ты еще не окончил школу.

— Мне восемнадцать, знаешь ли, — ответил Кларк, но протянул руку Лексу и добавил: — давай пока будем друзьями, ладно?

— Договорились, — ответил Лекс и, вместо рукопожатия, обнял Кларка.

Быть друзьями у них получалось еще год.

Лекс даже показал Кларку свою вторую форму. Насколько у него вообще получалось превратиться.

— А я думал, что шерсти не будет, — пробормотал Кларк, проводя рукой по щеке Лекса, — а она есть…

Видимо, второй формой Лекса был леопард, ягуар или другая крупная пятнистая кошка. В полуобращенном виде у него был хвост, стопы и ладони поменяли форму, ногти превратились в когти, лицо вытянулось в морду, но уши остались человеческими.

— Насколько я знаю, мистер Кент, будучи человеком, тоже не такой волосатый, как волкодав, которым он становится, — ответил Лекс, улыбаясь и показывая острые белые клыки.

Кларк был бы рад наслаждаться этой дружбой, но он видел ту тень, которой не замечал Лекс. Он знал, что сам никогда не сможет обрести вторую форму. Потому что он не человек.

— Знаешь, а дружба ведь не работает, — сказал Лекс однажды вечером, когда они сидели в его кабинете и он опять безуспешно пытался налить виски Кларку, «хотя бы просто попробовать».

— А, по-моему, вполне работает, — ответил Кларк, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Ты мне очень помог, когда у папы случился сердечный приступ.

Он не врал, без поддержки Лекса ему было бы сложно. Рядом с Лексом вообще становилось спокойнее.

— Думаю, если бы у тебя была вторая форма — мы бы уже узнали, — сказал Лекс.

— И что теперь?

Лекс не стал отвечать Кларку, во всяком случае — не словами. Он просто наклонился и поцеловал его. Как и год назад, ощущение его губ, самой близости с ним, вынесло из головы все мысли. Не оставило ничего, кроме звенящей пустоты, переливающейся солнечными бликами.

— И что теперь? — повторил Кларк.

— Ты можешь попрощаться и отправиться на ферму, — ответил Лекс, — или уехать в общежитие, если только твой сосед не притащил очередную подружку, или… остаться у меня.

— Мистер Лютор, вы пытаетесь меня совратить? — спросил Кларк.

— Мистер Кент, кто бы говорил.

Принять решение в эту секунду было легко, слишком давно они к этому шли, пусть даже годы назад Кларк едва ли осознавал, что он чувствует или может почувствовать к Лексу.

Кларк раньше уже бывал в спальне Лекса: приходил, когда тот болел, просто заявлялся слишком рано утром, да и порой заглядывал в нее, обегая особняк на суперскорости в поисках владельца. Но сейчас все было по-другому. Желтый свет лампы, скрип половицы, задернутые шторы и фактура покрывала под пальцами. Ощущение босых ног, когда они оба скинули обувь…

Поцелуи Лекса сейчас были напористее, а пальцы уверенно расстегивали пуговицы на рубашке Кларка. Тот осторожно потащил вверх темную водолазку Лекса и помог ему выпутаться из рукавов.

«Наверное, нужно что-то сказать», — подумал Кларк, рассматривая складку, залегшую между бровей Лекса, но ничего не приходило на ум. Просто казалось, что они поступают правильно, и разногласия, споры и любое недопонимание, которое было между ними в прошлом и могло быть в будущем, сейчас не имело значения.

Лекс улыбнулся и опять потянулся к Кларку, коснулся бережным поцелуем уголка его рта, подбородка, опустился на шею, придерживая за плечи, будто Кларк мог куда-то деться.

— Лекс… — Кларк вздрогнул, почувствовал касание языка на своей шее: слишком шершавого, чтобы быть человеческим.

Лекс поднял голову и посмотрел на Кларка, его глаза горели желтовато-оранжевым. Зрачки, пусть и ставшие сейчас широкими, совершенно точно были вертикальными.

— Все в порядке? — уточнил Кларк.

— Да, — ответил Лекс, и в его новой улыбке явно виднелись клыки. — Я это полностью контролирую, могу убрать, если тебе не нравится.

— Нет, просто неожиданно, — ответил Кларк, наклоняя голову так, чтобы Лексу было удобнее вылизывать его шею.

Они медленно опустились на кровать, и Кларк на пробу провел руками по бокам и спине Лекса, ощущая под пальцами полоски шерсти и понимая: не настолько хорошо тот контролировал обращение, но говорить об этом вслух не хотелось. Хотелось прикасаться, гладить теплую кожу, вдыхать запах — дорогой одеколон и что-то, проступающее под ним, характерное только для Лекса. Тот опустился ниже, покрывая поцелуями плечи Кларка и даже прикусил его слегка.

— Извини, — Лекс приподнял голову, опять демонстрируя пожелтевшие глаза, — я не специально.

— Ничего, на мне все хорошо заживает, — Кларк потянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать, ощупать языком клыки Лекса, отвлечь того от укуса, который не оставил даже пятнышка на коже.

К поясам и застежкам штанов они потянулись одновременно, сталкиваясь руками и разрывая поцелуй. Ненадолго, просто чтобы избавиться от остатков одежды.

Говорить не хотелось, хотелось касаться, целовать, гладить и бережно сжимать Лекса в объятиях. Даже сейчас, начав превращение, он был таким же хрупким, как и любой человек. Но кое-что Кларк все-таки отметил, когда их обнаженные члены соприкоснулись.

— Кажется, он тоже изменился, — сказал он, указывая на мошонку Лекса, его вставший член казался неожиданно розовым, а на его головке виднелись шишечки.

— Если что — можем не заходить сегодня слишком далеко, — предложил Лекс, он сейчас нависал над лежащим на спине Кларком, и от близости вся кожа будто вибрировала.

— Думаю, мы уже достаточно ждали, — ответил Кларк и приподнялся, потираясь своим членом о член Лекса. — Плюс, неужели ты этого не планировал?

Кларк обнял Лекса, вынуждая его лечь на себя сверху.

— Обижаешь, я уже год это планирую, — Лекс поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. — Но не всем нравится секс с моей второй формой, потому давай обсудим варианты.

— Не хочу обсуждать, — ответил Кларк, опять его целуя, — хочу, чтобы ты был сверху.

На самом деле, он думал об этом… да примерно столько же, сколько и Лекс. И немного до этого, чисто в теории. Кларк опасался, что может потерять контроль во время секса и навредить партнеру. А вот он сам был неуязвимым.

Лекса его прямота, похоже, удивила.

— Тогда нам кое-что понадобится, — начал он, поднимаясь, — если ты уверен.

— Уверен, — Кларк удержал его на месте, не давая отстраниться. — И ничего не надо, мне и так нормально, и… есть же слюна.

Лекс фыркнул и поцеловал Кларка в нос.

— А вот на это уже я не согласен. Давай не сходить с ума.

Кларк был не против сойти с ума, особенно в компании Лекса, но все-таки отпустил его и перевернулся на живот. Лекс вернулся быстро: видимо, раз готовился, хранил все нужное в комнате.

Щелкнула крышка.

— Не затягивай, — попросил Кларк, раздвигая ноги и приподнимая бедра, — мне и так кажется, что мы ждали до черта времени.

— Терпения тебе всегда не хватало, — заметил Лекс каким-то новым тоном, с перекатывающимися интонациями и сильно слышимыми рычащими звуками.

Кларк не успел уточнить, когда это ему не хватало терпения, потому что его вход обвели пальцы Лекса, покрытые скользкой смазкой, не проникая, а пока давая привыкнуть к ощущению.

Лекс тихо зашипел, когда Кларк подался назад, пытаясь на них насадиться, но больше тянуть не стал. Его пальцы внутри почти не ощущались, но мысль о том, что именно происходит, заставляла сбивчиво дышать.

— Я так и думал, что ты отзывчивый, — задумчиво протянул Лекс, накрывая член Кларка ладонью.

И, больше не затягивая, как и хотел Кларк, вошел в него, вырвав стон.

— Всё… — начал Лекс.

— Порядок, — сказал Кларк, насаживаясь сильнее.

Он чувствовал те самые бугорки на головке члена, но они едва ли могли причинить ему боль. Просто ощущение заполненности оказалось неожиданно приятным, и хотелось продлить его и одновременно ускориться, добиться, чтобы Лекс кончил.

Тот пытался двигаться размеренно и, когда Кларк в очередной раз резче подался назад, совершенно не по-человечески зарычал и укусил его в плечо. Теперь с заметно большей силой. Лекс все равно не смог повредить кожу, но Кларк замер.

Лекс удовлетворенно заворчал и еще раз провел ладонью по члену Кларка. И не то от этого, не то от его горячего члена внутри, не то от того, что наконец случилось то, к чему они долго шли, не осознавая до конца, Кларк кончил. Ощущая, как внутри него выплескивается и сперма Лекса.

На секунду мельтешение ярких пятен захлестнуло Кларка, и он зажмурился, лишь смутно чувствуя, как Лекс выходит из него и отстраняется, но ощущение тепла и покоя никуда не девается.

Когда Кларк открыл глаза, то увидел леопарда, вытянувшегося на простынях рядом с ним. Длинный пятнистый хвост свешивался с кровати, усатая морда покоилась на подушках. Окажись они с Лексом, к примеру, в спальне Кларка — им бы не хватило места, но на огромной постели они вполне помещались вдвоем.

«Он впервые смог превратиться полностью, — подумал Кларк, мягко проводя рукой по леопардовому боку Лекса и ощущая под ладонью жесткую шерсть, — это означает, что я — все-таки его истинная пара?»

Лекс пошевелился, открывая желтые глаза, и, приподняв голову, зевнул.

— Эй, — сказал Кларк. — Сможешь превратиться обратно?

Лекс приподнялся, упираясь лапами в постель и перекатился, подминая под себя Кларка, уже как человек.

— Видимо, истинные пары ну очень сильно переоценивают, — сказал он, перед тем, как поцеловать Кларка, а, оторвавшись от него, добавил: — или ты, все-таки, покрываешься шерстью, чешуей или перьями?

— Насколько я знаю — нет, — ответил Кларк, обхватывая его за плечи.

Пока что не хотелось думать, что это означает, не хотелось думать о том, что он может быть истинной парой Лекса, но тот об этом никогда не узнает. Потому что тогда пришлось бы возвращаться к ужасным, болезненным мыслям о собственной лжи. Но сейчас уже было поздно: как бы Кларк ни попытался рассказать свой секрет — Лекс бы не понял.

«Я расскажу ему, когда будет более подходящее время, — решил Кларк, опять целуя Лекса. — А пока мы еще можем немного подождать».


End file.
